Albert H. Blanding
|death_date= |birth_place=Lyons, Iowa |death_place=Bartow, Florida |placeofburial=Evergreen Cemetery, Gainesville, Florida |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States |branch= United States Army |serviceyears=1895-1940 |rank= Major General |commands=2nd Florida Infantry Regiment 53rd Infantry Brigade 31st Infantry Division National Guard Bureau |battles=Pancho Villa Expedition World War I World War II |awards=Army Distinguished Service Medal }} Albert Hazen Blanding (November 9, 1876 – December 26, 1970) was an United States Army officer. Among the most distinguished military figures in Florida's history, he was a recipient of the Distinguished Service Medal.Distinguished Service medal citation, Albert H. Blanding, Military Times Hall of Valor web site Early life Blanding was born in Lyons, Iowa, but his family moved to Florida when he was two years old. Blanding attended East Florida Seminary in Gainesville, graduating in 1894.30th Infantry Division in WWII: Camp Blanding-The War Years He was commissioned a captain in the Florida National Guard in 1899. At the time, he was a phosphate company executive.Historic Preservation of Alachua County (Florida): History of the Northeast Historic District-phosphate industry Pancho Villa Expedition Blanding was promoted to the rank of colonel in 1909 or 1910 and ran a turpentine, sawmill, and lumber business from 1910 to 1914 while active on the National Guard roster. In the Pancho Villa Expedition, Blanding commanded the Second Florida Infantry. World War I On August 5, 1917, Blanding was called up to serve in World War I, where he commanded the 53rd Brigade, 27th Division, as a brigadier general. After hostilities ceased, he was awarded the Distinguished Service Medal and was discharged from the Army on March 1, 1919, after which he resumed his service to the Florida National Guard. Post World War I Blanding served as State of Florida Chairman for the American Legion for a time and was a member of the Florida Board of Control from 1922 to 1936. In 1924 he was promoted to Major General and commander of the 31st Infantry Division. National Guard Bureau From 1936 to 1940 Blanding was Chief of the National Guard Bureau by appointment of President Franklin D. Roosevelt. He held this post while continuing to command the 31st Infantry Division. At his 1940 retirement Blanding received a state promotion to Lieutenant General in recognition of his service and accomplishments.Newspaper article, Gen. Albert Blanding Dies, New York Times, December 27, 1970 World War II During World War II Blanding was the Military Advisor to Florida's Governor. After the war he was an advocate for the establishment of the Everglades National Park. Death and burial Blanding died December 26, 1970. He is buried in Evergreen Cemetery in Gainesville, Florida. Legacy In 1939, he was honored by the establishment of a military station, Camp Blanding, in his name; this would become the primary military reservation and training station for the Florida National Guard.Newspaper article, Gen. Blanding Dead at 96, Daytona Beach Morning Journal, December 26, 1970Newspaper article, Camp Blanding Getting $34M Upgrade, Jacksonville Business Journal, November 20, 2006 The University of Florida awarded him Doctor of Laws in May 1942.University of Florida: Office of the President-Honorary Degree Recipients During World War II he served on the Florida Board of the Selective Service System and helped found Everglades National Park. Blanding was designated a Great Floridian by the Florida Department of State in the Great Floridians 2000 Program. A plaque attesting to the honor is located at Bartow City Hall.Florida Department of State: Great Floridians 2000 Program Photos See also References Category:1876 births Category:1970 deaths Category:American people of World War I Category:United States Army generals of World War I Category:American militia generals Category:United States Army generals Distinguished Service Medal Category:National Guard of the United States officers Category:Military personnel from Florida Category:Military personnel from Iowa Category:Chiefs of the National Guard Bureau